Ashes and Cinders Rewrite
by Wandering Wraith
Summary: Ash was never like normal students. They chose to live their life the way they saw fit. He was never allowed such a luxury. He was brought to Beacon on the whims of a senile old man and fate has a lot in store for him. He begins to realise the power of decisions, and the weight of the dream he bares. But how can he make such decisions when he is barely human himself.
1. Prologue

A shattered moon hung motionlessly in the midnight sky. Crimson eyes watched as a lone figure walked through the red-hued trees.

 _'I used to believe in a thing called love.'_

His clothes shifted slightly in the crisp, midnight wind but otherwise remained the same. A black hoodie with grey jeans and a pair of black trainers with orange highlights.

 _'It helped me come to terms with myself.'_

A low growl emanated from the shadows of a particularly large tree behind him so he turned and faced his foe, a young beowolf. Razor sharp teeth glistened in the pale moonlight as it begun to slowly advance. It's shadowy body making it seem as if it emerged from the ground. The person did nothing and stood still as the predator begun to close in.

The others watched as the foolhardy grimm tried to take on the abnormality. Circling slowly as it assessed it's target. Suddenly it pounced, equipped with gnashing teeth and sharp claws it attempted to attack it's prey only to be put down by a single attack.

 _'If someone could love me then I couldn't be so bad.'_

Three claws protruded through it's skull, poking out the top of its head killing it instantly before the person used the creatures momentum to hurl its dead body into a nearby tree. The tree shook lightly upon impact, it's red leaves rustling from the shock. A crow in the nearby tree took off into the night sky, the sound apparently scaring it off. The claws retracted into the boys sleeve and he continued on his journey

 _'I was wrong.'_

* * *

The boy continued his walk through the woods until he heard the sound of someone clapping. The entrance to a small cave in the mountain was nearby, a secret he would like to keep hidden. The male turned to see a middle-aged man in a black and green outfit with messy, grey hair. He had a hand resting on a ornate cane and another holding a plain, white cup.

His eyes followed the boy's movements intently. It was enough for him to know he was aware of his particular reputation.

"Who are you? How did you find me?"

"My name is Ozpin, I have been searching for you for some time now." He said with a small hint of amusement." I only located you recently through an associate of mine."

Fiery, amber eyes narrowed at the mention of an associate. "Who might this associate of yours be?" His tone held a cautious edge and he was ready to fight at a moments notice.

"A dusty, old crow. He is very difficult to spot unless you know what your looking for." Ozpin stated nonchalant even though it was easily recognisable that the boy before him was ready to fight.

"Why are you here?"

"I wish to enrol you at my school and train you to become a huntsman." The boy raised an eyebrow under his hoodie and looked at him questioningly. The offer was serious, that much was obvious. But a larger problem lay ahead.

"Are you aware of my..."

Ozpin nodded and the boy let out a sigh. "Why do you want me? It seems you went through an awful amount of trouble to find me."

"You possess a unique set of abilities and I wish for you to use those abilities for the greater good."

The boy scoffed, "Why should I trust you? You could be leading me into a trap for all I know."

"You have no reason to trust me but I would ask that you do." Ozpin stated simply before taking a sip from his cup. The boy rolled his eyes beneath the shadows of his hood.

"I'm no grimm killing hero."

"I never said you were." A pack of Beowolves started to wander into the area and eyed the pair cautiously, ready to pounce should the need arise. Ozpin didn't seem fazed in the slightest, still relaxed against the bulk of the tree.

"You have noticed the grimm behind you, right?"

"Yes I have, it seems they are rather cautious of you." Ozpin stated inquisitively

"They don't know what I am. Everything fears what they don't understand." The boy spat bitterly.

"Is that why you dislike humanity." He turned away hiding the myriad of emotions that covered his face.

"I don't dislike all humans just most of them. Most humans don't bother to ask questions and use their fists before their brain." His voice almost broke but he held strong.

"Aren't you human yourself? You talk as if you aren't one."

A harsh laugh escaped his lips and the headmaster faced remained unchanged, despite the unease that seemed to be growing with his continued exposure to the boy."I couldn't tell you."

He then turned to snarl, baring his teeth at the beowolves who were stalking closer. Ozpin unconsciously tightened his grip on his mug and it shook with the amount of pressure he applied.

The beowolves paused in their movement and stared into his eyes. Red met amber as they locked into a fierce battle of will. The boy glared at them unrestrained but dropped into a threatening stance. A pair of wings burst forth from his back and Ozpin suddenly felt a cold shiver run through him. Just looking at them filled him with a sense of dread.

Three sharp claws shot out from a hidden mechanism inside his sleeve and readied to fight. The blade were scratched and were obvoiusly well used but they still shone like silver in the moonlight. The creatures knew better and huffed before padding away into the forest. He let out a final warning growl and then turned back to face Ozpin. "Still think i'm human?"

"I think that being human differs from person to person but in the end we are all human if we have the ability to ask that very question. Anyway we don't need to talk about such trivial matters." He looked straight into the boys eyes, grey meeting bright amber. "Do you wish to join my school and train to become a huntsman of tomorrow?"

He looked up to the shattered moon that hung in the sky, a steady beacon in the dark expanses of the night. "Can I leave if I wish?"

Ozpin took a slow sip from his mug, "I suppose that can be arranged."

"Why do you want me so badly?" The question was pure and held none of the suspicion that he had come to expect from him.

"I want to know something. Call it me being a bit selfish but I wish to see if my faith in humanity is correct."

His answer lingered in the air as the boy thought it over. The world seemed to understand the importance of this moment as the noise around them seemed to die down. The world was peaceful... the world was quiet.

"Fine." He finally answered with a small huff. "I'll take part in your experiment but don't blame me when things go wrong."

"I believe that is what I am stopping from happening but I will need to know the name of my student… for the sake of formalities."

The boy pulled down his hoodie revealing his face to the older man. His wild, black hair swayed lightly in a small breeze and his eyes shone like a live flame.

"My name is Ash… Ash Fall."


	2. Beginnings

A young boy walked out of a airship, blending in with the other armed teenagers on board with him. His eyes darted to and fro, eying the weapons that were on everyones bodies cautiously as he clenched his fists tightly. He split off from the large crowd and wandered aimlessly around the unfamiliar campus. His thoughts as distant as he was from everyone else.

He eventually found himself in a small garden, flowers arranged in different patterns accompanied by a small worn bench. He breathed in the smell of the flowers, surrounding himself within the little utopia he had created. It was calm, it was peaceful...it was nice.

A light cough brought him out of his little world. He turned around to be greeted by a blond haired, green eyed woman. "You should hurry, the Headmaster is going to begin soon." She spoke strictly but her eyes held a hint of caution as she peered at him over her spectacles. He imagined that this was her usual demeanour whenever someone stepped out of line but he could sense the feelings that shadowed her.

He nodded in affirmation and walk behind her. Silence enveloped the two as they continued to walk, none bothering to speak with the other.

When they reached their destination she turned around and spoke curtly. "You will wait with the other students and stay with them. No more wandering off Mr Fall." He nodded in affirmation but made no attempts at a verbal.

Once she left he made his was around the back of the room. Making sure to keep his footsteps light and unnoticeable amidst the chatter of the other students as they attempted to socialise or, in some cases, brag.

He leaned against the wall and began to analyse every student in the room. There were weapons of all kinds in the room each gleaming in the rooms bright lights.

Anxious murmurs fluttered around the room as students waited for their absent headmaster. It was clear to him that everyone had an air of caution among each other, despite some attempts to conceal it using false bravado and fake smiles

"This is why I hate people."

When he finally arrived everyone quietened down to hushed whispers. After a brief burst of feedback he spoke, "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction."

He made sure to look at everyone. His stormy, grey eyes seemed to peer into their souls and everyone seemed to shrink in his gaze. "You assume knowledge will free you of this but you time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." A wave of unease spread across the crowd as the headmaster finished his speech; his blunt honesty catching them off guard.

Glynda stepped to the mic and said, You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow you're initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

Her eyes swept over the crowd as she spoke in an attempt and track down the teen but he was already long gone.

* * *

When he arrived he settled down on the fringes of the ballroom, away from the rest of the crowd but close enough to listen in if he had to. Boys were trying to impress the girls present by flexing their muscles except for the odd exception of a boy in a bunny onesie.

From what he could gather, It seemed that most of the people were familiar with at least one person if the sleeping arrangements were anything to go by.

He was attempting to try an sleep until a significantly large argument broke out, disrupting the relative peace of the room. He groaned in annoyance and pinpointed the noise to a trio of girls in a heated argument.

He traversed the room quietly and approached them from behind un alerted save for a a certain black haired individual who watched him over the top of her book with cautious yellow eyes. "Could you all shut up."

The trio jumped at the unknown voice entering the fray. They looked to see him standing behind them with a scowl plastered across his face. Weiss after overcoming her shock swiftly turned on him. "And who do you think you are!?"

A growl threatened to burst out from his mouth but he held himself together and directed a fierce glare her way that cut down any fight she had in her. "People are trying to sleep so do us all a favour and shut up." He turned away from her and glared at the sisters. "All of you."

Weiss was about to defend herself until she realised her own folly. She huffed before spinning on her heel and stomping away, ignoring the eyes that trailed her fleeing figure. He couldn't help but feel some form of pleasure at seeing here annoyed but part of him knew he was unjustified in taking his frustration at the specialist on her.

Begrudgingly they dispersed and went to their respective sleeping bags as he retreated to his perch on the upper levels.

* * *

It was midnight and Ash was wide awake. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling that blocked his view of the outside world. With a frustrated sigh he rolled onto his feet and made his way outside, years of living without lights giving him above average night-vision. He wove between the prone bodies of sleeping teenagers like a phantom, his footsteps nothing more than a fleeting touch.

When he made it outside he looked up to the sky above. Settling on a small flight of steps he breathed in the fresh air, his senses immediately relieved of the smells of man.

The shattered moon hung in the sky like an ever present sentinel as stars twinkled in the dark abyss. The chill, night wind tousled his hair lightly as he just sat and stared into the sky. The occasional owl hooted in the forest but otherwise everything was calm. Quiet footsteps resounded on the ground behind Ash and without turning he spoke. "I thought everyone was asleep."

"I heard you walk out." Blake replied while hugging herself to keep warm as a breeze sent shivers down her spine.

He turned around and faced her, his eyes narrowing as he scanned her body. His eyes finally settled on her bow which happened twitch slightly in a particularly crisp, midnight breeze. "Your a faunus." She didn't falter at her most safeguarded secret being exposed as her suspicion was already confirmed.

"So are you." He lifted an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be able to see in the dark this well"

"I'm definitely not human." She scowled slightly at the evasive answer but held her tongue. She was about to talk before an especially chill breeze caused her to shiver visibly.

"You should get inside, your cold."

"So should you." She retorted but all he did was ignore her. After a brief moment of silence she huffed and began to travel back to the ballroom, leaving him to gaze up at the endless, black ocean that seemed to fill the sky.

Eventually he fell asleep outside, unbothered by the cold. His thoughts drifted like a leaf in the wind until they eventually settled on his only relative, wondering if she was looking up at the same set of stars.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him a pair of blazing eyes were staring intently at him from a garden across the building. A raging maelstrom of emotions were confined in these eyes as they continued to watch his prone body on the roof. His subtle shuffling, the rise and fall of his chest as he took the occasional breath. He muttered something in his sleep and attempted to reach out, as if trying to grab something that was out of his reach. Tears begun to well up in his eyes as he whispered out a name. To her displeasure she caught the name and it didn't help her quell her own inner turmoil.

The female visibly struggled to stop herself from rushing to him and instead turned away. Her eyes stung as rivulets of water streaked down her face. She walk off into the night, the only trace off her being the slightly damp ground behind a bush.

* * *

AN:Here's your first actual chapter, hopefully you all enjoy it. I cut out most of the unnecessary dialogue from the earlier version and made him act much more realistically given his past experiences. Tell me what you think and now that things you say will be taken into consideration. Until next time...


	3. Initiation

He tightened the straps on his arm and activated the claws checking the deployment speed. After nodding to himself he walked out of the locker room. He had his head in the clouds rethinking his sleep. He swore he felt someone near when he slept but for some reason he didn't feel threatened. He mulled over the development in his head, reasons and scenarios flying around in his head like a flock of startled birds. Before he realised it he was on a hill awaiting the rest of the students to arrive. Ozpin was in a deep conversation with Glynda and the broke off once he heard Ash's footsteps. "Ah! Mr Fall I see your here early." He said turning towards him.

Ash merely shrugged before going towards a nearby tree. With little effort he pulled himself into a sloped branch and lay on his back. The tree's leaves hid him from the sun's searing kiss and his clothes made excellent camouflage leaving him as a vague outline of a person. Other student began to show each completely unaware of the boy in the tree. The headmaster watches the students arrive with a ghost of a smirk on his face and his deputy let out a tired sigh.

When everyone arrived he began to speak, "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He made sure to look into everyones eyes as he spoke, going so far as to look into a nearby tree.

Glynda took over. "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put and end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

"These teammates are going to be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be pared with ho you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye-contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." She took a brief pause to let it sink in. "After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are their any questions?"

A blond boy dressed in a similar style tried to Ash tried to speak to the headmaster but was subsequently ignored. One by one each student was launched into the grimm infested forest by launchpads that they were standing on. The blond was completely oblivious to the others as he continued to question the headmaster. Moments later he was sent flying into the forest, tumbling through the air.

After everyone had been launched Ozpin looked at Glynda expectantly and she signed loudly. Ash was lifted out of the tree and onto a pad. He sent an annoyed looked at Ozpin but all he did was smile and wave.

After a tired sigh the sound of something ripping filled the air and a black fog burst forth from the boys back. The black fog was in flux until it condensed into a pair of black and red wings. The boy's eyes, which had been scrunched up during the process opened up revealing his blazing eyes once more except this time they had a receding red tinge.

He turned to the headmaster and gave a brief nod and within seconds he was launched into the air. The air whistled past him as he flew, his body mimicking an arrow and to anyone below he would have been just a fleeting blur. The boy hummed in delight as the air rushed past him and suppressed the urge to laugh.

The oppressing edge of an ever present mountain was fast approaching and in mere seconds he was going to become a messy, red splatter on the mountain face.

Before he hit he twisted his body vertically and flared his wings. His wings shook from the strain but he was able to slow himself down considerably.

He hung of a ledge, crouched against the mountain. He twisted his body and scanned the surrounding, his eyes hunting for signs of movement or his objective. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a grey stone pillar amidst the forests luscious green.

He arched his back and pushed off the mountain, backflipping into a perilous dive. He wasn't even facing the right way and instead was watching the varying surfaces of the mountain rush by in a barely recognisable blur. When the ground was close he twisted his body and opened his wings, swooping onto the ground and into a running stop. Planting his feat into the ground and unearthed some dirt as he skidded to a halt. With one arm he pulled a wing in front of him and activated his claws. He inhaled loudly and in one fluid movement sliced the wing clean off. It dropped to the ground and in seconds evaporated into a cloud of black smoke. He breathes came out in quick huffs as he prepared to repeat the process on his other wing. Just like the other it dropped to the ground and evaporated. He leaned against the bulk of a tree an inscrutable expression plastered onto his face. After a few moments of him being still he begun to move. He lifted himself into a tree and begun to hop tree to tree, years of experience allowing him to move with the fluidity of a monkey faunus.

* * *

Once he reached the forest edge he the boy was a small clearing with stone pedestal's arranged in a semi-circle on each pedestal was a chess piece, ranging from a king to a pawn.

Before the boy was a small clearing with stone pedestal's arranged in a semi-circle on each pedestal was a chess piece, ranging from a king to a pawn.

He hopped out of the tree and fell into a roll. With cautious steps he walked towards the ruins. His eyes were darting to and fro, watched for unseen dangers or traps. When he reached the middle of the ruins he spun quickly taking in each option before his eyes settling for the black queen. As he went to pick it up he faltered. His hand begun to shake but he hardened himself and picked up the chess piece. "For my Sister." He stuffed the chess piece in his pocket an returned to his vantage point waiting for everyone else to arrive.

Ash only had to wait for a few minutes for the remaining initiates to arrive and when they came he had one hell of a surprise. One girl rode in on a grimm, one came running in with a massive deathstalker and two fell from the sky along with the blondie from before.

A horde was approaching from the forest behind him but the students remain unaware as they were to focussed on the two massive ones in sight. 'If these grimm get through these people will be overwhelmed., A ghost of a smile passed over his lips. 'Time to play hero.' The irony was not lost to him.

He jumped down and planted his claw into the neck of a beowolf. Deactivating his claws he pushed of the dying body and flipped to his feet. By the time he landed his claws were out again and he was already looking at his next target. Before the pack had time to react he had impaled one of them in the back of it's head with an elbow blade and used his arm as an axis to kick another in the face. The beowolf reeled from the kick and before long had three claw wounds engraved into it's skull. The Alpha was the only threat remaining. It's pack already evaporating around it.

Ash had experience with Alpha grimm before. They tended to attack him when they had superior number but once they lost that advantage… He growled at the Alpha, sticking his chest out and holding his arms out in a manner akin to it's own except his muscles were much more tense. The Alpha's red eyes gave nothing away but stared deep into Ash's own.

The forest was silent save for the sound of weapons firing further away but the tension hung in the air. The sound of skin tearing caused the Alpha to take a cautious step forward but quickly retraced his step upon the appearance of a familiar black fog. The battle of wills ended with a snarl and the Alpha padded back into the forests depth flanked by the remnants of it's pack. Ash visibly relaxed and slumped against the tree, to tired to deal with the extra appendages sticking out of his back.

The cheering in the distance told him that the others were safe and he was prepared his weapon to deal with his other problems.

* * *

Ozpin shot a triumphant look at Glynda. "I told you the boy has some potential."

"What I saw was two animals in a stalemate, that boy is able to ward of grim by making them fear him. Just because he's their enemy doesn't mean he's on our side." She retorted.

"Trust is a two-way street. For it to be given you must first show it." Ozpin recited sagely after a particularly long sip from his mug. He took a quick glance at his deputy's face and took note of the small trace of doubt.

"I trust in what I know, not what I don't." Ozpin let out a small laugh with was met with a particularly fierce scowl of which he easily ignored.

"The boy told me that everything fears what they don't understand. It appears he has been proven right."

Her expression softened slightly at the headmasters words but instead of responding she turned back to the footage showing Ash slicing off his wings. His face was warped with pain and his arms were shaking. A solemn tear slid down he check as he struggled to calm his erratic breathing. He rode out the pain alone, no one there to support him but then… that's how it was for him.

* * *

A.N: So this is a much more realistic version of Ash's wings. They obviously aren't always 'on' him and he has to actually activate them if he wishes to use them. Also his fighting style is very hit and run as opposed to the more common brawler style. Another point is that Ash is connected to his wings to a degree but I won't go into too much detail because that is something for a later chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Untill next time...


	4. People Problems

Ash didn't attend the naming ceremony and his absence was noticed by Ozpin. So he sent Miss Goodwitch to find him much to her displeasure. After a long trek she found him by the landing pads. She knew that he knew she was there but made no attempt to acknowledge her. His legs were dangling of the edge as he watched the city from above. The sun framed his body encircling him in it's dying light, giving his body an angelic glow. He was the picture of innocence but she knew better.

"You were meant to be at the naming ceremony."

"Too many people, not enough reasons."

"I suppose that is true but at least you could have given us some forewarning. It seems unfair to the headmaster to leave him waiting on the stage alone."

The boy gave a small shrug and continue to stare out into the horizon. "You'll be happy to know that you have a room to yourself. Do you think you'll be able to find it?"

He shook his head and stood up she took the lead without thinking. Normally she would have been fine with the silence, it was something she had gotten used to from her students however this time felt different.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a soft voice. "Your afraid of me."

The blond remained silent but her silence was all the confirmation he needed. "I see…" She had never wished to be somewhere else more than this very moment.

* * *

He entered his assigned room immediately. After giving a halfhearted thank you, he shut the door on her. He didn't know why he even expected Beacon to be different. He shouldn't be surprised by her reaction, it was logical, expected. To believe otherwise was to be a fool and she obviously was no fool…so why did it hurt when people were afraid of him? Why did he always end up alone in the end? Was this his fate? Condemned to a life of loneliness and despair for however long he should live.

He pressed his back against the door and slowly slid into a sitting position. Before he knew it a menacing black aura was circling him but he was too absorbed by his despair to care. Years of isolation had finally caught up to him. He was so weak, pathetic… vulnerable. After being a monster for so long he had forgotten what being human was like.

His wings were beginning to form on their own and he was becoming more and more unstable. Within seconds things could go wrong very quickly.

He opened the window to his room and jumped out. His emotions running too rampart to care. about the consequences. He flew into the surrounding forest in a heartbeat. His wings compressed grass with every beat. He weaved skilfully between the trees, twisting and turning in a moments notice to avoid the painful experience of becoming a red stain. His tears became blood and continued to trickle down his face leaving behind red splotched on the ground. He reached a reasonably quiet clearing he came to a sliding stop, kicking up dirt as he did.

The black aura that had surrounded him suddenly exploded outwards. Any plant or animal caught in the blast withered and died leaving the area barren and grey.

The explosion dissipated leaving black motes to wander the large crater left behind.

The slumped form of Ash begun to stir, his wings having disappeared during the explosion. His bloody tears had stained his cheeks and his breathing was ragged.

The forest was quiet, any and all of the surrounding animals having fled after the large explosion.

He got up, groaning as his muscles protested to all movements.

A pack of beowolves who were drawn in by the negativity watched him with curious eyes. He turned on them instantly and growled at them ferociously with eyes that promised nothing but pain.

The grimm scampered off and he was once again alone.

* * *

Glynda was having a really bad day. Currently she had a dangerous student who was MIA thanks to her carelessness. The little possessions he had were knocked to the side, clear signs of a struggle and the open window suggested him fleeing. But with his wings he could be halfway to Atlas for all she knew. She massaged her temple in an attempt to ward of a headache. "Sometimes I wonder why I teach."

Putting her personal problems aside she set out to track the student for who else could she send? She respected Ozpin but the man wouldn't be much help in this situation, Qrow was in the field and Bartholomew and Peter were not really the best people for the job. She spotted an anomaly outside, a patch of grass that had been flattened. Looking around she spotted a trail of them leading away from the school and into the forest. The suns natural light was beginning to fade and she realised that she didn't have a lot of time left before it became to dark for her to search. She quickly followed the clues that had been left behind and occasionally flicked away a stray grimm. Soon she came across blood accompanying the grass patches and increased her pace.

Eventually she came across a greyed clearing with her target at the centre. He seemed to be passed out, his brow was matted with sweat and his cheeks were stained with what could be taking for tears despite the red colouration. She sighed heavily and levitated him in the air. When she looked around she realised that she was surrounded by grim. She would have been ready to fight if it hadn't been for the curious glint in their eyes. She walked out of the crater with the boy floating behind her and the grimm just parted for her to walk right through. She hid her unease behind a mask of indifference but now this boy was an even bigger danger than she thought if he could control grimm. He couldn't be trusted, no matter how he acted.

When Ash woke up he was on a bed. He felt uncomfortable. The bed was comfortable… to comfortable. He felt like he was sinking into it. That he would fall right through the sheets. Years of living outdoors had made him used to the hard surfaces of tree's and caves.

"I guess I really am an animal."

His muscles protested as he attempted to get up. His eyes scanned the room taking in the plain appearance. His head felt like he had been hit by a very large hammer then been trampled upon by a horde of creeps. He vaguely recalled a large explosion and the negativity that had encircled him like flies to a rotten corpse. He hated the feeling, of being overwhelmed, of being powerless. To be at the mercy of something that you couldn't fight. He never wanted that feeling ever again... but to do that he needed to become stronger. Strength always comes at a price and he wasn't sure he wanted to pay just yet.

* * *

AN:Another chapter: In this I changed Glynda's attitude towards him. In the last one I appealed towards her caring side but I think that was kind of unrealistic. Glynda's semblance; Telekinesis symbolises her desire for control and order. Ash's very existence disrupts this order and makes her distrust him. She doesn't necessarily hate him as much as she doesn't know how to act and is defaulting towards her teacher persona. However her actions have been corrupted by her distrust and so it looks like she hates him. Grimm have been the enemy of mankind for generations so why would she trust one? This is one thing I really hate about some fanfics and it's when you see some grimm hybrid become friends with everyone and everyone's totally fine with it. It irks me but to each their own. Anyway sorry about the rant and until next time...


	5. A Man-Made Monster

It didn't take a spy to figure out people wanted to know about him. The supposedly secretive glances they sent his way were't as subtle as they thought. He knew when he was the centre of attention after all… he had to know when to flee.

No one had the courage to ask him, he supposed people were still nervous about being in a new school and didn't want a reputation yet. He sat alone. To most it would seem sad but then again, he wasn't most people. On his plate was meat that was only slightly cooked or at least enough to looked cooked. He had no problem eating the meat as he used his claws as a knife before piercing it like a fork. He chewed the meat in a mix of unease and satisfaction, his unusually sharp teeth slicing the meet to ribbons. As he brought another piece of meat to his mouth he paused and waited for the cocky oaf behind him to speak. Quiet snickers began behind him and with a sigh, turned around.

"If you want to be stealthy try breathing quieter." he looked thoughtful, "Or take a bath."

The orange haired brute's face flushed when his own teammates erupted into a raucous bout of laughter. His anger simmered but instead he put on a faux smile.

"So your the mystery student. The student so strong that he's in a team on his own."

Ash said nothing but resumed eating his morsel of chicken.

"I'd like you to become an ally to my team, Team Cardinal." He puffed his chest out in pride and Ash was immediately reminded of an overgrown ape. "You should feel honoured that I considered, let alone chose you."

Since he had finished his meal he got up and walked off, leaving a surprised Cardin in his wake

Surprise shifted into anger as he watched the receding figure.A cocky grin settled on his face as he grabbed a nearby try of food, ignoring the indignant yelp, and tossed it towards the back of Ash's head

His grin died an ugly death when his target disappeared but before he could even begin to question it, cold steel settled on his throat.

Ash had three claws primed to slice his throat open. Normally Cardin would laugh of the idea of someone in this school with the capacity to take a life but he found himself sweating at the position he was in. The blood dripping from the blade and startling silence did nothing to ease his worries. They both were facing opposite ways so Cardin could only see his face from his peripherals when he leaned down and whispered a bone-chilling warning.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

The cafeteria's doors swung open violently as Beacon's blond-haired professor strode into the room. She quickly scanned the room and narrowed her eyes at the present execution. With a flick of her wrist Ash's arm was wrenched away and Cardin scrambled away clumsily. The cafeteria dropped into a fearful silence as a terrifying scowl marred the face of the otherwise beautiful professor.

He looked at her impassively, no response to the pure hate directed towards him. In any other student that would have brought out her rare tender side but it only elicited even more negativity. She raised her crop ready to deliver a powerful strike when a hand settled onto her shoulder.

"Now, now Glynda. Violence isn't the answer." A man behind her chastised. She begrudgingly lowered her crop and proceeded to glare at the boy.

The headmaster did nothing but smile. "Ash could you please come with me."

He walked towards Ozpin and the students in his way shifted away from him in fear of possible injury or worse.

* * *

"You seem very skilled at terrifying those around you." Ozpin pointed out as they walked through the halls of Beacon.

"Fear allows people to have a predictable opinion of you." He replied instantly not missing a beat.

"I would have thought you would have wanted to have people like you." The headmaster questioned.

"I can't change another persons opinion, nor do I feel the need to do something as artificial as making fake friends."

Ozpin chuckled, "Who will help you?" To the untrained eye Ash would not have reacted but Ozpin has had years of experience. He knew the tells. The slight twitch in his mouth, the shadow that seemed to fill his eyes. He was fighting himself. 'How curious.'

"I've been fine on my own so far. Involving others tends to get them hurt or worse." Both of their expressions hardened at the mention of the topic.

"He's unable to touch you here. To harm you would be a breach of the treaty. A sly grin adorned his visage and a mischievous sparkle shone in his eyes. "Plus he wouldn't dare march against a friend."

Ozpin didn't even flinch when steel settled on his neck. "Explain."

"Unlike Mr Winchester I am fully aware of my aura being active, despite you trying to make me forget with fear."

Ash withdrew his weapon and the headmaster chuckled. "You really are good at using fear but don't forget that it won't always work on everyone." He flashed a wry smile. "Consider this your first lesson."

"I'll remember it." He said flatly. "You learned of me through Ironwood." Ash theorised and hummed lightly in contemplation. "He probably had to tell you when he sent his forces into Vale but didn't tell you enough so you looked into it yourself."

"Very preceptive, i'm impressed." Ozpin acknowledged. "But what you said is true. I disagreed with Ironwood's methods and currently our friendship is somewhat… shaky."

The reached a halt at a large statue. "In a world where survival isn't guaranteed we must always stick to our morals otherwise what will be left to save. Ironwood has changed his view, he has lost himself to the evil he faces. He believes we should take more extreme steps towards the safety of civilians." He let out a tired sigh and massaged his temple. "He thinks that we should tackle every problem with brute force and an iron fist." He turned to address Ash directly.

"You were one of many test subjects but you were the only one to survive the experiment. That's why he's risking everything to get you. You are his greatest shame and his greatest triumph. If he get's the secret behind your blood he will be able to create a new breed of soldiers, one's with abilities beyond what humans were ever meant to possess. But if people found out he preformed experiments on unwilling test subjects… he would loose the power to save people."

He looked out into the blue sky, bathing in the sun's brilliant light. The day was so bright and yet here he was discussing morals. "Sometimes I wonder if he's right and i'm just being complacent." The both said nothing and pondered in silence.

"Sometimes when we try to do what's right we inadvertently do the opposite and become the thing we would rather hate." Ash's voice broke the silence. "We become the monster we always feared we could be."

"It seems we have both gleamed something from this chat but alas we have to get you to class or Glynda will have my head." He leaned in conspiratorially. "Sometimes I feel she runs the school more than me." They both shared a small chuckle before heading towards the first class.

"Good luck with Port, he can be a bit… excited."

Ash tilted his head in confusion when he noticed the headmasters wry smile.

* * *

'Is this some new form of torture?' His head slammed repeatedly onto the hard wood surface and it shuddered with each impact. Normally you would hear the impacts but a large roundish man stood at the very front of the room lauding himself in a most likely exaggerated account of his adventures. He quickly scanned the room and realised that most people had either fallen asleep or, for the select few, were taking notes.

Ash begun to shift in his seat, anxious to get out of the class and into the open air. The multitude of smells were beginning a sensual overload. He could smell the fear that permeated the air and, judging from the looks he had gotten, he was likely the source. He could also sense a grimm in the class. It's primordial rage was so strong that he could feel himself being tainted by it. He scanned the room and noticed the cage in the corner of the class that seemed to shift every so often. The other's were either too lax or weren't observant enough to notice it.

After finished his questionable tale of heroism he picked a volunteer to fight against the grimm. A pale girl in an unpractical combat uniform, but then who was he to complain. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie.

As soon as the professor let the grim out it b-lined for her, she merely dodged and struck it's side as it passed with a silver rapier. The boarbotusk began to circle until it suddenly stopped. It begun to look around until it's four eye's locked on to the hooded boy in the back. It squealed in rage and spun like a wheel towards him it's initial target forgotten. He leapt from his seat as the beast collided with the wood and set splinters flying. It wriggled itself in a vain attempt to get itself free from it's vulnerable position on it's back but was swiftly put down with three claws furrowing deep in it's stomach.

It's dying squeals filled the room before it fell into silence and swiftly disintegrated. All eyes turned to it's executioner, the black themed boy with flaming eyes.

"I must say those were fine instincts, you dealt with that surprise attack effectively, though I do apologise for putting you in danger." The portly professor turned to address the class. "All hunters must remember that when facing a grimm you must always be vigilant. If you don't… you might find yourself in a very unfortunate position." An unpleasant expression darkened his usually jovial one. "Many huntsmen make that mistake." The bell rung and a fuming girl left the class.

He barely batted an eyelash.

As he turned to leave the Professor called his name out. He raised an eyebrow but did as he requested. "I would like to make a formal apology." His eyebrow lifted higher.

"Your life was put in danger because of my recklessness. It is my duty as your professor to ensure your safety at all times."

"If you didn't mean to do it then why are you apologising?" The professor was to shocked to answer so he continued. "You are teaching us to survive. If there wasn't any danger than what would be the point."

He looked away. "You should be able to trust me, and feel safe."

That's all he needed to know to solidify his theory. "Ozpin told you."

A shaky nod told him everything. "I'm guessing he told all the staff." Another nod. "What did he tell you?"

"Enough." A clenched fist told the portly man how the boy felt.

"May I please go."

"You may."

He walked the halls alone, with nothing but his thoughts and feeling to keep him company. His path didn't lead him to his dorm however and instead led him to a different destination.

* * *

Pyrrha liked to think she was strong. She wouldn't go as far as saying she was invincible like so many others but she was definitely strong. However, she never thought she would be fascinated as she watched the mysterious student tear up groups of robots with nothing but a simple pair of claws. She watched in rapt attention as he spun to dodge while simultaneously slashing two dummies in the chest before following with a stab into another's.

Her excitement rose with each dispatched enemy. The robots dropped to the ground and a larger wave approached. He ducked a diagonal slash and pierced a robot in the chest from the bottom of it's chest piece. His claw became jammed in between it's armour but he didn't make any move to remove it and instead used it as a shield to block a large number of them that were trying to clamber over each other to get to him. With a loud roar he pushed them back and begun to tear them apart until they were nothing more than scrap metal. She tore her eyes away from the wreckage to look at the boy.

He stood in the centre of all the chaos, his back was turned towards her but judged by the way his body rose and fell she guessed he was tiring out. When she inspected his weapon from her vantage point she was surprised to see how old and worn it was. It wasn't anything like some of the more ornate weapons she had seen and in her opinion looked kind of plain.

She was amazed however that he only wore a hoodie and jeans. Unlike Jaune he didn't have any sort of visible armour but judging by his fighting style she supposed it would only get in the way.

Her eyes return to the graveyard of robots. "He's strong."

He must have sensed her gaze because he turned to her and his she was surprised at his lack of starstruck awe. His eyes narrowed and she couldn't help but shrink slightly under his scrutiny. However she never stopped staring at him and much to her surprise he let out the tiniest of smirks before turning away and walking out of view.

A bright smile illuminated her face. She couldn't wait to fight him.

* * *

A.N: So this should hopefully demonstrate how fully antisocial Ash is. Obviously this one is very different from the previous iteration and is much more prone to using fear and misdirection to end fights much quicker than usual. He has usderstood his role in their society as a monster for better and for worse and instead of being brought down by it he uses it to his advantage as seen by Cardin. This in my opinion is a much more realistic version of Ash considering he was hunted and all. Anway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time...


	6. Socially Impaired

Ash didn't understand why but some girl was constantly looked towards him and smiling. From his much more discreet glances he could tell she had scarlet hair and emerald eyes with a bronze circlet upon her brow. Normally he would have chalked her glances to fear but he wasn't sensing any of that. He sensed… excitement?

He massaged his brow before taking another mouthful of meat. People were so complicated.

Meanwhile Pyrrha's odd behaviour was not unnoticed by most occupants of the table they were sitting at. Weiss cleared her throat to catch her attention as Pyrrha was looked at him and Ash was doing his best to ignore her. "Pyrrha may I enquire as to why you keep staring at that ruffian?" Pyrrha's attention immediately turned to her and Weiss flinched under Pyrrha's judgemental gaze. "You shouldn't judge people on their appearances. He could be really poor." Weiss turned away. "I saw him training the other day and now I want to fight him. He looked really strong."

Weiss scoffed. "I doubt that he's that strong."

Yang leaned in with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Ohh does someone have a crush." Everyone else leaned in as well.

The red head became more than just red haired as her cheeks darkened considerably. "I don't like him…"

Pyrrha suddenly stood up causing a slight commotion. "I'm going to go challenge him." She spun on her heel and marched courageously towards him. As soon as she started curious eyes had begun to watch her. She begun to get progressively slower once she realised the entire cafeteria was watching. She came to a halt just behind him but her previous courage had long since abandoned her.

Luckily Ash took pity on her and turning around he asked, "Do you need something?"

She stammered on the first word like a broken record before remembering she was in front of everyone. She took a deep breath and started over. "I would like to fight you." The entire cafeteria broke out into hushed whispers, listening to just a few of them caused her cheeks to darken.

He turned back to his food after immediately replying with a "no."

Her hopeful smile was destroyed in an instant. The cafeteria went silent and comforting smiles were sent her way. She hated it.

"May I ask why?" Her lip quivered slightly in embarrassment and she dearly hoped no-one noticed.

"I don't fight people for no reason." He answered quietly and she nodded her head appreciatively but the understanding expression she wore didn't reach her eyes. "Look I don't have anything against you personally it's just a matter of principle." His remorsefulness did relieve a small bit to relieve her sadness.

He suddenly looked behind her and he gave a loud sigh. "You might want to move." She looked to him in confusion before being shoved rudely aside by an angry ape(commonly known as Cardin Winchester).

His fist struck the air where Ash's head was moments ago and just like his previous attempt he didn't have time to fight back. Ash grabbed his arm and using his own momentum threw him into the table with a very loud thud. Cardin's aura flared up as it absorbed most of the damage but he was still dazed from the speed of it. Ash simply turned and walked away, leaving him to wallow in his own embarrassment as the cafeteria broke into a raucous laughter. But he never noticed the pair of golden eye's that followed him out the door.

* * *

His legs swung idly in the air as he sat upright on a tree branch. A light breeze tousled his hair that was freed from the confines of his hoodie. His amber eyes was drifting lazily from building to building. "Are you a monkey faunus?" He raised his eyebrow at her so she continued. "Your balance is perfect and you don't seem to mind how high up you are."

"I'm not a monkey faunus."

"Then what are you?" Blake questioned as she begun to scale the trunk of the tree.

"You assume i'm going to tell you but i'm really not." She scowled before swinging herself up to the branch he was sitting on. "Your very agile." He complimented.

"Thanks. I'm guessing you got here in a similar fashion." Ash nodded and returned to his observations. She pulled out a book and begun to read, resting her back against the tree's sturdy trunk.

The songs of birds rode the wind and Ash smiled slightly. He held his hand out and a sparrow fluttered down onto it. It begun to preen itself, basking in the warm smile he sent it's way. He whistled a small but sweet tune and it replied with it's own. It fluttered away leaving a small feather as a token in it's departure. "Are you a bird faunus?"

"I'm not a bird faunus." He replied with a slight frown but smiled again when the bird returned with a black rose. He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a handful of seeds that it immediately traded for the rose. It chirped happily before taking off. It's small body disappearing into the unending blue sky.

"What was that about?" She asked having witnessed the whole thing from over her book.

"I've been trying to get it to collect sticks for me but so far it hasn't been successful." He held the rose to her. When she sent him a questioning look he simply shrugged.

"I don't need it."

His gesture was innocent and she knew that but her face betrayed her by turning a bright red hue. She inhaled the rose's sweet scent in an attempt to hid her blush. She couldn't help but sigh and genuine smile gracing her normally stoic face.

"Thank you."

He tilted his head. "I didn't do anything."

She chuckled with a wry smile. "I guess you didn't." Ash didn't understand.

With practiced ease he launched himself off the branch and landed in a crouched position. He didn't even bother to say goodbye before walking off towards the dormitory leaving a slightly frustrated cat faunus in his wake.

* * *

AN: Heres the other side of Ash. He is a very innocent person but not in the way we percieve the word. He is unable to identify the more positive human emotions but at the same time he doesn't have the same boundaries as others do. He doesn't understand what is socially acceptable and what isn't and this is very obvious in his interactions with others. Also I write a really awesome chapter recently and I can't wait for you guys to read it and hopefully it will help you make your own opinions on what Ash is. Thanks to kyrogue23, FORD B, Gh0st495 and Dragneel.18 for their support and I hope you continue to enjoy my work. Until next time...


	7. The Dreamer

How do you what is reality? Can you say that you live in the real world when people had the ability to distort the reality around you? For Ash, it was when the world was too nice. He was in a comfy, wooden cabin. The smell of freshly baked bread was wafted through the small cabin. The golden rays of the sun's warm gaze shone through a small glass window, illuminating the humble kitchen. A woman hummed as she cut up the bread. Her back was facing him but he didn't need to look at her to see her smile that hid behind a head of black hair.

She was garbed in a simple red dress that was obviously worn from constant use. Her knife stopped and she turned to him, her flaming eyes holding nothing but love as she gazing upon his seated form. A plate of fresh bread was presented to him and he immediately grabbed a piece and prepared to take a bite.

"Make sure to save some for Cinder." He paused, a slice of bread mere inches away from his awaiting mouth.

He lowered his hand as fresh tears sprung from his eyes. "This isn't real."

She smiled none the less "Does it have to be real for you to enjoy it? Does reality equal happiness?"

He looked away, unable to meet her gaze. "Your dead, I killed you myself."

"You didn't kill me, I killed myself." She retorted with a hint of regret.

"For who's sake." She looked off to the side unwilling to respond.

He looked down to stare at his hands. "Your blood is on my hands. Those who die to my grimm, die to me because I wasn't strong enough." His eyes stayed on his hands which were covered in blood. "I would take me a few minutes to wash my hands of it, but I will carry this sin for it is my own." She wrapped his hands in her own and brought them up towards her bosom. Letting it rest above her heart.

"We all need to dream a little Ash. Otherwise we will never be able to see a future."

"And what future is there for me?" He didn't struggle when she pulled him into her bosom. Her body radiated a soothing warmth that enveloped him as she wrapped her arms around his head.

"The future that you decide to live in."

His eyes begun to burn and he blinked. His vision swam and he found himself facing two beings but only one was familiar. The one that was familiar had always stared at him every time he slept. The haunting red eyes and the savage smile that accompanied a boy covered in shadows. It stood opposite a humanoid figure cloaked in orange-coloured energy. Both their palms were touching each others but they didn't move. "You need to choose who you are."

The world begun to crack around him and he woke up.

* * *

When he woke up, he felt... different. It was as if he was merely a distant observer who was watching his own body

The ceiling that he was greeted wasn't particularly familiar but then again he didn't spend much time in it. Unlike the forest, this room felt lonely. It was kind of stupid really. He had human contact in the room beside him but to him they were just soldiers in a war against the grimm. He himself was the wildcard. The thing you kept till the very end and hope that it doesn't screw you over. Ozpin had let him into the school to stop it being played but now that sector of the forest is going to be overrun by grimm trying to find him.

He blinked rapidly, why was he thinking about this? His thoughts became blurred. He felt a ghost like presence drift into his mind. It was a delicate but thorough in it's search. It was familiar and yet strange. Familiar in the fact that it had happened very far in the past but strange because it only ever happened once.

He closed his eyes and he was met with the eyes of another. The eyes vanished a few seconds later and all that remained in his mind was a word. He would never forget what he experience; the black and red eyes accompanied by the parting words that would haunt him until it would be too late...

"Soon..."

* * *

AN: Only thing I have to say is sorry it's so short


	8. Ghosts of the Past

The scars on his back burned as a black essence attempted to burst out from the damaged skin. He winced and clenched his eyes shut as he rode out the pain. The burning sensation slowly began to fade into a dull throb and he let out a small sigh.

"It's getting worse." He mumbled, his voice despondent.

"Ahh Mr Fall, how are you feeling?" He turned to see the nurse who had taken care of him standing in the doorway with a clipboard in her hands.

He flashed her a small smile, her kind smile infectious. "I'm fine." He lied flawlessly.

"By any chance are you feeling cold?" She asked out of the blue startling him slightly.

He tilted his head in curiosity as he ran the question through in his head. "Cold?" he prodded cautiously

"Your temperature is unusually low."

All he had to offer was a half-hearted shrug. "I feel fine but it could just be a side-effect from my semblance."

She smiled nonetheless. "If your fine that's all that matters."

"Thank you... for caring." She looked confused but smiled nonetheless.

"I wouldn't be much of a nurse if I didn't."

He had a distant look on his face as he looked out the window. "I guess you wouldn't."

* * *

When he reached his room he was greeted by an unusual sight. A green haired female was rummaging through his room and was about to hit his personals. In her hands was a photo of his family

"Who are you?"

She jumped in shock before instinctively pulling an innocent expression. "I'm sorry I thought this was my friends room. She had something of mine and I wanted it back." She was about to walk away but an iron grip fastened itself around her forearm.

"Isn't it interesting how your friend had a picture of me and my family." His enhanced senses picked up the hint of fear that begun to seep from the girl as her crimson eyes widened in shock. "Or is it more interesting how you claim to own it and are now trying to steal it right before my eyes." His voice became unrecognisable as it took on a dangerous edge. "Or did you think I wouldn't mind you taking my most prized possession."

His watchful eyes recognised the smallest of quivers in her knees as he continued to speak. She may be a good actor but good wasn't good enough when you were someone who was good at sensing and suppressing emotions.

He took a quick sniff. His nose picking up a scent he hadn't smelt in ages. Rage begun to cloud his judgement and he roared fiercely. "Who sent you!"

Emerald was beneath herself in fear but held her ground. "I will not betray my master."

"I would suggest you do before I send you away in an ashtray."

"She is more powerful than you could ever imagine and when she retaliates..."

"She will retaliate. I would be fearful... if I had anything to loose." He leaned in close and his hot breath tickled her ear. "You however have something very dear to you; your life and your pride." His tone was unwavering and to her own misfortune, her semblance seemed to be useless against him. Her heart was thumping within the confines of her own chest but she continued to fight any reactions that could give him an edge.

"Your strong-willed i'll give you that." After those few words he released her and allowed her to massage the bruised arm. How he contained enough strength to break through her aura with his frail looking arms she would never know. The only thing she did know was that he was much more dangerous than any normal person.

It frightened her.

His eyes observed her as he openly displayed a rare showing of hesitance. He turned his back to her and looked stared determinedly in front of him. "Tell me something."

Her guard was instantly raised and doubt about his capabilities had been destroyed. "How did Cinder earn such loyalty from you?"

"She saved me."

"Then tell her something for me." He turned back to her revealing his watery eyes to her. She didn't say anything as she was wondering if this was the same person who had threatened her mere moments ago. All she could do was nod dumbly before he continued. "Tell her that somethings can't be saved despite how much power she might gain."

"Tell her that their will never be hope for me."

* * *

Emerald left soon after but she was continuously plagued by thoughts of the encounter with Cinder's brother. He had gone from a cold-blooded killer to a hopeless bystander. She personally couldn't even formulate an opinion on him with such mixed data.

She felt an urge, rouse within her.

An urge to learn, to understand the enigma that had been presented to her: The brother of the woman she admired, the boy who had been abandoned. She nodded to herself and steeled her resolve. She would ask Cinder when she reported back her failure.

She became blank and suddenly went still.

She had failed.

She internally corrected herself. She would ask Cinder, if she survived.

* * *

Ash immediately threw off his hoodie baring his torso to the world. Two twin, silvery scars ran vertically down his back and currently that area was bulging outwards as if something was trying to break out.

He had been so angry and upset that he had stirred up a maelstrom of emotions inside himself. The grimm had simply fed of his negativity, enjoying the banquet that had been presented to it. It was currently using it's wonderful meal to strengthen it's attack against his will.

Usually he was weak after something emotional happened but this time his resolve was firm. His will was solid iron and he wasn budging. This time was different. This time his sister was involved and whenever she was involved everything changed.

Such was the way of Cinder.

* * *

Cinder's blazing eyes roamed over her subordinate, taking delight in the way she writhed under her direct scrutiny despite currently having her head lowered. "You failed." She didn't yell nor raised her voice but she didn't need to. She had already demonstrated what happens when you fail. The last person who did ended up nothing more than a pile of ashes on the ground.

Emerald lifted her head and responded to her directly. "Your brother was unaffected by my illusions and he was well versed in the ways of intimidation." Cinder couldn't help but smile and bare her flawless teeth. An unusually vibrant laugh filled the room and Emerald looked like a deer in headlights and stood shock still. She wasn't sure what to do as this was an unprecedented scenario for her.

"My brother was one of the sweetest boys I have ever known but I guess even he grew up." She swiftly wiped away a tear that had sprung up in her mirthful laughter. "I feel like I should be proud of him but I don't have the right, do I Emerald?"

Emerald looked away, unable to meet her masters gaze. "He said that there are some things that can't be saved... no matter how much power you have."

Her change was instantaneous, from something akin to happiness to absolute seriousness with a dangerous glint in her eye. "He doesn't get to decide that." Her tone was cold and devoid of any of her earlier happiness.

She flung a fireball into the steel walls of the warehouse, finding satisfaction with the way it scorched the sturdy metal but nonetheless enraged.

Emerald decided that now was a good time to leave and hastily left Cinder. This had nothing to do with the fact that the fireball landed just a little left of her.

Cinder scowled and became consumed by her hate. She was powerful now, gone was the terrified little girl that she was. Her hand immediately went up in flames accidentally and she noted in mild amusement that she had lost her composure, something that rarely happened. A wry smile graced her lips.

'Then again Ash was involved...'

He changed everything, such was his way.

* * *

AN:I just want to say something important and that is that everything in this fanfic has a purpose. It may not seem like it and you may overlook it but everything that has happened for a reason included my old forged in fire fic which I may rewrite. I'm still thinking about it. Anyway untill next time...


	9. A Matter of Perspective

Ash didn't show up for classes for the first part of the day, he stayed a little longer with the nurse as she ran a few tests before allowing him to rest before heading towards combat practice with Goodwitch.

When Ash returned to classes he didn't expect much. Each and every one of the students were still acting like that what they were doing was nothing more than some simple game. It sickened him to see them drunk on the drug they called peace.

They were so unbearably naive.

* * *

Goodwitch looked up from her lecture and their eyes locked. "Ahh Mr Fall, I am so glad to see you've returned." He didn't miss the bite in her tone or the distrust that shone in her eyes.

He didn't respond verbally. He didn't trust his mouth... probably because his mouth had already though of a few retorts that were less than pleasant and probably inappropriate to say to her face and knowing him that probably wouldn't be an issue.

Snickers floated around the class at the target of Miss Goodwitch's ire but he didn't pay much attention to it. He could sense it just fine.

Ash stretched his arm around his back and begun to scratch the itch that had settled on the twin scars at his back. They had been acting up recently but he guessed it was due to the lack or any real bloodshed. He picked at it irritably, as uneasy glances were directed his way. Most weren't very heated but there was a rather burning gaze from the male's that composed team CRDL. 'I shouldn't be surprised since I threatened to kill their leader.'

He didn't pay much attention to what Goodwitch was saying that in itself was his first mistake but he couldn't help it. He had already perfected his fighting style and in a real fight, you usually forget lots of the things your taught. He had years of instinct and real life scenarios to help him. Years of stress allowed him to keep a level head and thus giving him a major advantage against most of his peers.

His hands moved before his brain even registered what was happening. Activating his claws he chopped the plank of wood in half and the halves passed harmlessly beside him.

Harmless for him anyway.

The threatening scowl of Glynda Goodwitch caused students to shift away from Ash, not that the threat of being killed wasn't enough. "Mr Fall, since you were so _eagerly_ paying attention to my lecture could you please recite to the class what I just said?" Her eyebrow twitched sporadically when her question did nothing to falter his schooled facial expression.

"You were telling us about the advantages of fighting in teams specifically about how teammates can cover our weaknesses and so forth."

Her fury increased exponentially and his nonchalant attitude wasn't doing anyone any favours.

"Then tell me why you felt the need to display such disrespect towards me by putting on such a bored expression." She questioned through gritted teeth.

"What your saying isn't all good. What happens if you got separated from your team?"

"You would fight your attackers." She answered without hesitation. A textbook answer.

"You would've been so used to fighting as a group that you as an individual would be weaker." He retorted and the harsh truth settled upon the class. He boldly stared into her eyes and kept eye contact with her. "Am I wrong professor?" She uncharacteristically faltered on her words and disbelief started to settle in everyones mind. "That is very true Mr Fall but answer me this, what would you do when you are faced with insurmountable odds?" Ozpin asked having magically appeared at the doors of the amphitheater. Goodwitch sighed in relieve at his interjection.

"Easy, you would die." His bluntness caught the student body of guard and only strengthened their disquiet.

"While that would most certainly be true let me offer you another option. You make friends."

He broke eye contact and began to address the class. "Everyone isn't perfect. Everyone has flaws but with a team, you can cover those flaws." He lectured the entire class and it actually seemed to work much to Ash's disbelief.

The atmosphere immediately lightened as the students took his words to heart." A team allows you to grow in new ways and together you will become powerful. While it is certainly true that if you don't work with others you grow quicker to compensate but in the end why go through that when you could be with people you will eventually call family?" A reassuring smile graced the headmasters face and everyone relaxed.

"I'm sorry but that wasn't what I came here to say." He turned to his deputy. "Could I pull Mr Fall from your class. I have a discuss something that cannot wait."

A grateful smile adorned her face as she spoke in a sickeningly sweet, saccharine voice. "I wouldn't mind in the least."

When she turned to address the student, he was already leaving. His form already disappearing out the door.

* * *

AN:Sorry I put this up so late. I totally forgot.


	10. Healing Hurts

A pair of footsteps echoed through the currently empty halls of Beacon academy. They walked until they reached the entrance to the med bay. Ash turned to Ozpin but the man was looking straight ahead.

After briefly glancing back at his student he heaved a great sigh and pushed open the double doors and entered. The bustling staff barely regarded them as they walked through hallways that had some students in beds hooked up to various machines. They made their way to a secluded section and Ash couldn't help much notice the lack of human noises. Most of what he could hear was composed of the beeps of various tech. His heart began to race and it took every strand of willpower to not bolt right then and there.

A dignified looking doctor spotted him as soon as he entered. He said no words but instead gestured to the plain hospital bed.

The boy took a shaky step back and then another. His back hit the cold wall of the room. His breathing quickened and his vision began to fail him. Fear began to quickly overtake him and he fell over and scrambled backwards in a vain attempt to get away. "No, no, no!"

The miasma immediately formed and begun to swirl around him in a barrier. The cold edge of Ozpin's cane on his neck paused his deliriousness.

"Calm yourself."

Ash immediately begun to flail and Ozpin didn't hesitate to begin his swing aiming to take a chunk out of his aura however he was to shocked by what happened next. Ash began to cry out and the sounds of bones shifting and crunching filled the room. Two bone stubs burst from his back. He arched his back and the stub grew in a quick and loud burst. It formed a thin, light skeleton for his wings. They were flared and very much intimidating however that was it. Without any substance they were useless weights that threw off his balance but Ozpin realised the significance of the event. Maybe that was his excuse. That's why he wasn't trying to help him, comfort him, ease the burdens of his pain. To him there was no more saving him. His efforts were wasted, his battle fruitless.

And now he was being taunted by the gods, proving that he was too weak, that humanity was too weak. That he was destined to lose to Salem and her forces because she was stronger. The proof was right in front of him after all. The grimm had won and the human had lost.

Ozpin raised his weapon ready to strike down the grimm before him but was stopped by the doctor grabbing his wrist.

"I won't have blood shed in my infirmary." The headmaster opened his mouth to retort but was shot down. "You may be the headmaster but I hold the power over how quickly your students heal." He flashed a smile. "Please remember that."

Ozpin lowered his weapon and the doctor quickly set to work on checking on his now still patient. He touched the bottom of his wrist with his fingers. "He's unconscious. It seems that the pain was too much."

Ozpin shook his head sadly, "I made a mistake doctor." His tone became cold and calculated. "That boy cannot be here anymore."

The doctor was feeling around Ash's chest and gave a wry smile. He peeled back the hoodie a gave a small tug when it got caught on his upper torso. When it came off Ozpin inhaled sharply. An indistinguishable piece of bone armour lay on his chest. Near the centre however was fractured. It begun a little towards the left side of his chest but it looked like a wormhole. The shards of bone got smaller the closer it was to the epicentre. The shattered red markings still drew his attention. The way the red eye seemed to stare into his soul was haunting enough.

"See he's a grimm." Ozpin pointed out but even he could barely recognise his voice. It was colder, deadlier devoid of the kindness that he usually addressed his students in.

The smile never left the doctors face but he made no indication that he was going to look up. He finger traced the uneven cracks of the plate. "Ozpin you once asked me to take care of a student who had his chest shredded by an ursa. I never wavered in my effort despite knowing he was a dead man walking." Ozpin remembered the event all to well. It was just another mistake that was because of his carelessness.

"This boy is not a lost cause. Or at least not as lost as you think." He turned his attention away from his patient and rose to his full height. Their eyes met and in that moment Ozpin knew he wasn't going to back down.

"Do you know what that fracture is above?" He asked pointing towards the bone plating.

"..."

"Answer me Ozpin." The doctor voice was firm but even Ozpin in his less than stellar state could tell he wasn't trying to be mean.

"It's above his heart." His voice came out no louder than a whisper but even then it felt too loud.

"What does that tell you."

"That he hasn't been consumed yet." He drew a shaky breath to try and stop himself from revealing how he felt. "He hasn't stop fighting yet."

"Why have you forsaken him then when you know that all hope is not lost?"

"Because I have made many mistakes..." he looked down on the boy. "I don't want to make the same mistakes again." The room was quiet but the silence was deafening. The sound of a single teardrop was more akin to glass being shattered.

* * *

Ash's footsteps echoed through an empty hallway. The light tap of his feet the only comforting sound amidst the chorus of tortured screams that rebounded of the pristine, white walls. Without those screams he probably would have thought he was in heaven.

A man had taken him from Cinder and now he couldn't help but be scared by him. All the adults wore weird white clothes and were always very secretive when they were discussing stuff.

They let him stay in a small room. He had a small window with a spectacular view of a raging blizzard, a bed, a sink, the clothes he was wearing and little to no privacy.

With so little to do and so many thoughts he usually ended up thinking about his sister. She probably knew he was missing after all they said they would meet up in a few minutes before he was taken and they both never broke their promises. She had told him she would protect him and that promise was the only thing that kept him going. She had to come.

The world around him blurred as time sped up and Ash found himself strapped to a cold, metal bed. Doctors were busy preparing for something all around him. Machines gave off the occasional beeps and boops accompanied by the hushed whispers of adults. He didn't understand what was happening but he felt frightened.

While he was looking around he failed to notice the scientist with the syringe filled with a black substance.

The only warning was the swish of his arm descending towards his chest.

In mere moments his unease was replaced by a unrelenting torrent of pain that seemed to encompass his entire being. His lungs desperately tried to keep up with his erratic breathing to no avail and he thrashed against his restraints like a rabid beast. His eyes began to burn as salty droplets of despair leaked down his face. The ravenous flames of pain continued to course though his body and his head began to ache. His eye shot open as a he felt something burrow into his head. It was akin to a sharp spike being driven into his brain.

Suddenly his senses began to dull, and his eyes felt heavy. The pain that had ailed him seemed to evaporate and he let out a relieved sigh. It was over. Two amber eyes fluttered before slowly closing. He was still.

Groans of annoyance and/or disappointment echoed through the room with the exception of the minority who were against the project in the first place. All they felt was sadness.

Two red eyes shot open and all hell was let loose on remnant. Screams were drowned out in the snowstorm outside. The white walls would forever be stained red and the howling wind would forever be a testament of their pain.

This was fine... that was the plan.

* * *

AN: So hopefully this gives you an idea of what the side effects of his grim form are. I would like to point out that this Ash has progressed more quickly into a grim as a result of his own attitude and that the bone plates are created from his own bones which hollowed out to allow himself the ability to fly. In any case Ash is a lot lighter than the average person but can easily break bones so... ya. Until next time


	11. Forever Falling

"So that's where you've been. Trying to hide in the lions mouth rather than the sea of snakes." The pale skinned woman let out an amused laugh before redirecting her gaze away from the seer. She glided across the castle floor towards a large window that overlooked the twist malformations of her land. She indulged herself in thought all the while peering out into the crimson expanse of the sky.

'Ozpin has made an excellent move, imprisoning him in a cage of his own design. He believes that he will make a friend and turn him against me... but his trust is misplaced.'

She summoned a beowolf. It's large body and loomed over her and with it's large claws it could shred a person to bits but it didn't show any signs of aggression. "Go to forever falls and cause some chaos. We need to draw out the beast from it's haven."

Like any obedient animal it followed her wishes and was already out the castle after a minute. She turned her attention to a small chess board and, with effortless grace, shifted a pawn forward.

"Your move Ozpin."

* * *

Ash followed Glynda quietly, lagging slightly behind the rest of the other students. This trip to forever falls was already doing wonders for him especially since he was away from the enclosed rooms of Beacon academy. Sure they were here on an assignment but he had years of practice tapping the trees for their sap that he could do it in his sleep.

His mind was at ease as he traversed the crimson trees of forever falls. However as they journeyed deeper he begun to unsettled. The forest wasn't as lively as it should be, sure there were people stomping through but even then it wasn't meant to be this quiet. He closed his eyes and his begun to listen to the sound of the forest.

The leaves rustled with every gust of wind. However the forest was unusually quiet, devoid of the sweet songs of birds. He didn't need anything else to figure out what was wrong. The grimm were back and they were here for him. He slowed his pace and began to slowly drift towards the back whilst using his peripherals to make sure no one noticed him. Even when he left no one had noticed... except one.

He tore through the forest, slashing through any stray branches that blocked his way with his claws without a hint of concern. He didn't want to risk flying as that could potentially get him caught by a random onlooker. Flying was a night time activity.

He vaulted over a low hanging tree before launching himself in a lethal pounce towards the beowolf that was in front of him. It didn't have any time to react. The surrounding beowolves all turned towards him with snarling maws. The next few minutes were a blur of slashing and the dying cries of grimm and when it was over his eyes were the same colour as the creatures that were currently decomposing by his feet. He broke into a mad sprint throwing caution to the wind. Trees blurred around him into streaks of crimson. A faint rustle was the only warning he received. Three sharp claws swiped at his torso a launched him into the trunk of a tree. His aura fizzled out as air was forcefully ejected from his lungs. A large beowolf emerged from the shadow of a tree. It was easily taller than him and he didn't even need to see the jutting spikes on it's back to know it was an alpha. Ash did a quick jump back to dodge the surprisingly fast swipe at his chest. Digging his feet into the ground, he crouched under a follow up attack and launched into a uppercut. The claws pierced the beasts jaw but it merely shook with rage. It lashed out blindly but by then he had already kicked off the grimms chest to put some distance between them.

The grimm was now angry and it's attack pattern had hastened exponentially, he struggled to weave in between the seemingly unending flurry of swipes but still suffered some minor scratches. After it seemed to tire out he ducked under a slower swipe and did a spinning sweep that weakened the creatures knees.

It's stance weakened considerably and he immediately seized this advantage by launched himself of a tree like a high speed projectile. His claws bit into the creatures back but by the time it had turned around he was already gone. Because of the speed of his hits and the facts it was struggling to stand it was unable to keep track of him and was sieged with an onslaught of attack unable to defend itself. Ash himself was nothing more than a black blur bouncing off of the surrounding trees, unwilling to stop his attacks until his prey had been killed.

When he finally stopped the grimm shook slightly before falling head first onto the forest floor and dissolving into a black smoke. However the cloud didn't dissipate and instead darting towards Ash.

It hit him like a spear, one after another they lanced into his body and he flinched every time. Pain raked through him as he screamed inwardly. Cries of pain filled his body but the never made it past his mouth. They dangled tantalisingly close to the tip and the temptation to voice it increased tenfold. So he endured... as he had always done. Unable to project his pain and with bloody tears rolling in rivulets down his face. The forest was silent and it shouldn't have been so.

He regrouped with the class after a while and while he was gone drama had apparently occurred. Glynda was too preoccupied dealing with their problems to deal with him and it suited him just fine. Nothing had changed in his behaviour, he was as silent and distant as he had always been. His mask never faltered in any form. His face was an unreadable blank slate and his eyes held none of it's usual light.

It's like he was dead.

* * *

AN: My version of forever falls while still keeping it canon compliant. Also Salem makes her appearance for the first time and is already engaging in yet another kind-of fight with Ozpin. That's all I really have to say so until next time...


	12. Conflict over Interests

He kept finding himself coming back to the training sim. It was natural after all. It was the perfect place for him. Built up stress was funnelled into his strikes as he rained hell on the robots.

Unfortunately for him this time all of them were full of students and thus he was left without anything to do. Exploring Vale was always an option except for the fact he was technically a wanted criminal and the police would only arrest him if he got lucky. "I should probably talk to Ozpin about that."

With a goal now in mind he made his way towards Ozpin's tower and as he did he observed the small gardens that were dotted around the outdoor pathways. The world seemed to have lost it's colour. The flowers were no longer the beautiful gems he had seen on his first day and the chirps of birds made his ears ring. He didn't understand.

Normally a student wasn't allowed to just randomly enter the headmasters office unless they had express permission or it was an emergency. However Ash didn't hesitate to walk in unannounced and unfortunately the headmaster was talking to his deputy, Glynda Goodwitch. She was pissed.

"Who do you think you are barging into the headmasters office like this?" she shrieked as rage rolled off her in waves. Luckily Ozpin was his saving grace.

"Now, now Glynda, you need to control your anger. Especially in front of one who is more attuned to them."

Now it was Ash's turn to feel frustration. "How did you figure it out?"

He gave a wry smile and in any other situations he would have instantly been called senile. "I didn't get to where I am today by being blind or by ignoring facts."

"You were almost right." Ozpin raised a single eyebrow in surprise. "I can only sense the more negative emotions and even then I wouldn't be able to tell them apart."

Glynda had stayed silent during this exchange. Unable to produce any legible sounds after being caught off-guard in front of the headmaster. However she plucked up the courage to interject the two males conversation with a purposeful cough. "I assume you came here with something to say so lets hear it."

"I want to leave Beacon."

"..."

Realising what he said he immediately amended his statement. "That came out wrong. What I meant is that I want to explore Vale."

"Denied." Was Glynda's immediate answer.

"Let's not be hasty, Glynda." Ozpin interjected already taking his role in dousing the simmering rage of Beacon's resident witch.

She turned to him with an incredulous expression. "You can't be serious Ozpin."

He made a quick gesture towards Ash. "Mr Fall has displayed excellent behaviour in class."

"He's threatened a students life." She retorted. "He's also failed every test so far without even attempting the questions."

Ozpin turned a questioning gaze towards the accused who simply shrugged unconcerned. "I don't know what you expected from me considering I can't read or write."

The room descended into a tense silence as the adults in the room digested the latest information. When the shock finally subsided the headmaster cleared his throat. "I apologise Mr Fall, I didn't pick up on that fact."

"Where do you think I would learn that stuff in the wilds?" Glynda pointedly looked away.

"In any case you are allowed into vale however I ask that you wear this anklet." Ozpin reached into one of his draws and after a few moments of blind rummaging produced a shiny, metal anklet. A small light that was visible on a particularly bulky part produced a bright green flash every few seconds.

"It's a tracking device."

He gave Ozpin an extremely annoyed glare but was merely brushed off. "I understand your ire but unfortunately you are a wanted criminal. If you are arrested then I can at least say that you were under supervision and avoid any unwanted issues with the police." His attempts at placation were largely successful but Ash still resented the idea.

It felt like he was nothing more that an wild animal with a fancy leash.

* * *

Vale was a refreshing experience but unfortunately his trip was rudely interrupted by a vaguely familiar blond. "Oi, Fall!" He turned around to see Yang who was cloaked in negativity. Of course he didn't need to be a grimm to pick up on that because her worry showed it her watery eyes. She looked tired and her stance seemed weaker than her usual. Strands of golden hair were now devoid of it's usual radiance.

"You seen Blake?" He tilted his head in an obvious display of confusion.

She just let out a large sigh, disappointment clearly written on her face. She thanked him halfheartedly and turned to walk away with heavy, sullen steps. A pause in her movements indicated she wasn't quite done with him yet. She then stopped but didn't turn around. "If you see her then tell her that her friends miss her." She did her best to conceal her anguish but it slipped out.

It wasn't his problem. He knew this. They probably wouldn't need his help anyway.

He watched her receding figure and damned himself when he made eventually made a decision. 'I hate you conscience.'

"Wait!" He hollered running after her. She paused and turned towards him. Her eyes full of hope and curiosity.

"I don't know where she is-" she glared at him in frustration "-but I can help you find her." That seemed to bring back her spark because the light returned to her eyes.

Unfortunately it worked to well because moments later she had a wicked grin plastered on her face. "What made you change your mind? Are you hoping for a reward from the elusive damsel?"

If he was a normal boy he would probably have been a blushing and stuttering mess of incoherent excuses or denials. But this was Ash Fall.

"Cut the act and just say thanks." His voice was like a knife and butchered the pseudo happy expression she bore. She faltered on her words stuck between thanking him or knocking him out. Fortunately for Ash he was in a public area and thus protected from the blond bombshells wraith.

However she took neither option and instead opted for ignoring him instead. "Let's go!"

They searched for a very long time, with him leaving the questioning to Yang while he merely watched from the background. Unfortunately his presence proved to be more of a hinderance than it was worth so he stuck to the rooftops. His figure no more than some shadowy blur leaping from building to building.

The voices of the people were rising up to a nice perch he had found on a particularly tall building in the centre of vale. He had his eyes clenched in intense concentration trying to discern the onslaught of pointless chatter that popped up all around the city.

Much to his dismay all of it really was pointless or at least that's what he had thought until a particular cafe customer mentioned seeing an exhibitionist faunus with some withdrawn girl.

He almost stayed to hear the mans description but he figured the brawlers nerves were already frayed so if he didn't report this now...

A short and sharp whistle drew Yangs attention away from her latest interrogation, or as she preferred to call it, aggressive questioning. They both met up in a small alleyway and began their assessment.

"Nobody knows where she is!" Ash leaned against the wall as she begun assaulting a defenceless metal bin. They both received annoyed looks from people walking by but one look at Yang's merciless glare made them smarten up.

"Are you done yet?" A new glare was directed at him. He lifted an eyebrow.

"If you don't want my information I can leave." She looked like she was about to deck him right then and there but even she was cautious about the student who was ready to murder.

"Some people saw a monkey faunus with some poor reclusive girl. Apparently they were talking about going the docks to do... something."

She looked slightly relieved until she replayed that in her head. "What are they going to the docks for?"

All he had to offer was a half-hearted shrug. "The lady didn't say. All she was talking about was how open they were with their plans. Keep going on about how he was going to show her some big thing and she was willing."

Yang's face went one of the brightest shades of red he had ever seen. "Wow."

The boy tilted his head in curiosity. What was so important about what he'd said?

"Does that mean something to you?" He asked innocently.

All she could do was stare at him incredulously. Internally deciding whether he was actually clueless or not. "You really don't know?" Her question came out slow as she asked the million lien question.

"Should I?"

"Yes!" She all but screamed that part. Her face red with a combination of frustration and embarrassment.

He could practically see her thoughts drifting amounts the wind and he knew he was going to get nowhere with her like this. "Let's just go." She followed wordlessly, content to leave the topic as it was. He scoffed under his breath. 'People'

* * *

When they arrived, the sounds of explosions made it pretty clear they were at the right place. White fang grunts were rushing towards the commotion and by the time Yang had realised it, Ash was already in the process of neutralising them. He ran up behind the first and before the grunt had time to react he had already been flipped. Before he had time to recover a swift strike to his mask knocked him out. The rest of the group having now noticed the new combatant turned their guns upon him and fired.

Ash ran with his back basically horizontal to reduce his chances of getting hit. Sure aura was all well and good but in the end it was better off not relying on it all the time, a sentiment Ash lived by. Bullet whizzed past his cheek but he paid it no mind. He used a combination of zigzags, barrel-rolls and flips to cover the distance between them.

When they realised he was catching up to them they put away their guns and brought out plain, single-handed swords. They were obviously not trained and it spoke volumes in their strikes. The just swung their sword wildly but not fast enough to elicit any real alarm in him. They may have surrounded him but unfortunately they were not smart enough to overwhelm him. Most huntsmen trained to fight grimm but he was different. He was adapt at fighting large groups of people. A small smirk settled on his face. This was going to be child's play.

* * *

Yang finished of the grunt, finding a bit too much satisfaction in the pained groan that he makes as he crumples to the ground. The sounds of explosions had not stopped and she wasn't sure whether she should pleased or not. Regardless she headed over leaving a pile of bruised bodies in her wake.

Instead of her feline partner she was greeted with a less relieving sight. The boy she had arrived with was standing over a covering man. Curious she stopped and looked and immediately noticed the mask and blade that lay strewn on the ground beside him. Of course that wasn't the only thing she noticed because the bodies that were scattered all around him where extremely hard to miss. She was about to approach him when she noticed his expression. During her brief time with him he had a serious expression that sometimes gave way to dry wit and a sharp tongue. She honestly was beginning to wonder whether he had some sort of mental condition that made him act the way he did in Beacon.

Now she could never deny that those rumours were true. His face was a warped mixture of rage and sadistic glee. His smile widening at every whimper that the terrorist let out. She was a fool to believe in him. He was nothing more than a cold-blooded killer.

Unbeknownst to her, he was very much aware of her location. He could feel the subtle fear and anger that emanated from her. This was necessary... or at least that's what he told himself. They needed to hate and fear him because that would make things easier in the future. Making attachments now could very well break him later on.

He would be forced to fight those he would call friends, unsure of whether they still consider him one as well. At least if they hated him it would allow them some small semblance of peace. He would take in their hate because that was his purpose. A curse, a beast, a killer but never a blessing and especially not a friend.

Ozpin won't keep up his charade of the kind headmaster. Eventually he will turn on him and hunt him down until he either dies or in a cage.

By the time the police had shown up, he was already gone.

* * *

Forgot to update last week, sorry. Was getting swamped by schoolwork. Nothing really to say but if you have any questions for me then don't be afraid to ask them and I will do my best to answer.


	13. Who are you?

He was here. Whatever small peace he held was now as non-existent as Glynda's smile.

His small backpack was already filled with supplies he had managed to scavenge from around the school however he knew he would eventually have to start hunting again. It bothered him how quickly he had remembered his survival skills. Had he never trusted Ozpin at all?

However worry begun to surface with the large fleet that hung around like vultures around a dead man. "Could I really sneak past all that?"

"Sneak past what?" His claws were already extended before he had finished turning around. After seeing the look of fear flashing in her eyes he immediately retracted his weapon. Her hands tentatively rose to her own neck, checking for any damage despite her aura being active.

Shame began to well up inside him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's fine." She waved it off but her fingers still lingered on her throat. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you."

An awkward silence ensued. Both occupants being too socially impaired and unwilling to break it. However Blake had something to say and that gave her the will to break it. "I came to thank you."

Ash didn't need context to know what she was thanking him for. After all, he hadn't done anything else that would warrant a thank you. "I don't need your thanks but if you really want to thank someone then thank Yang. She was the reason I helped." A gentle smile brightened her normally stoic face.

"I did but you were the reason she found me as fast as she did. She told me you helped her despite having said no initially." She faltered slightly before continuing in a much more vulnerable tone. "I just wanted to know why."

"Does it matter?"

She looked up at him instantly in shock. His harshness killing any possible outcomes she had envisioned. "I was there, I helped... Big deal. Is your entire life going to change?"

Unfortunately she was still in a shocked silence so he continued.

"No. So why does this matter?"

"Because I want to understand." She answered now free of her shock.

"You want to understand?" His incredulousness was very obvious and very prominent in his tone. "You wish to understand something you aren't capable of! Despite your talk of equality you are still naive. You are naive to the fact that there is a worse world than the one you live in." He was mere inches from her face as his ragged breathing tickled her pale skin.

His anger had drained him of his energy so he turned away and walked towards his window. The open window let in a gentle breeze that tousled his hair and delivered his final words to her.

He spoke softly as he leaned on the windowsill but they rung in her ears and she had felt as if she had been struck. "Grow up."

She fled from his room leave a trail of salty tears in her wake. She had been thoroughly humiliated and yet he did nothing except sigh and take a deep breath. He exhaled and allowed his anger to disperse into the wind. He had forgotten a lesson that he had learned over and over again. Attacks don't need to be physical to hurt.

* * *

"I know it's here Ozpin."

The headmasters eyebrow was now raised as he looked at James curiously. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific old friend. 'It' is a very vague subject."

Ironwood slammed his fist against the desk, producing a loud and heavy thud. "You let the Wraith into Vale!" He roared at Ozpin's face but he merely sipped his drink before placing his cup on his desk all while looking straight in the general's eyes.

"The Wraith is merely a young boy."

"He is a powerful and dangerous monster who has taken the lives of several squads and has caused the destruction of multiple villages throughout Mistral."

Ozpin's eyes hardened at the mention of the tragedies and his mouth became an unseemly frown. "I am very much aware of the dangers he possesses however I have learned more about him than you in all your ten years of hunting him."

"This is a mistake Oz."

"It is just one of many."

"...He needs to die Ozpin."

"He deserves a chance and I intend to give him one."

Ironwood threw his hands up in frustration. "You don't understand Oz. He isn't like normal people and not because of him being part grimm. He survived an experiment that killed every other subject. Don't you think thats strange?"

"I admit i'm curious," Ozpin relented after a long silence. "But it could be that they finally got the formula right."

A humourless laugh escaped the generals lips. "Twenty five people were killed during the experiment and he was the twenty sixth. They were going to use him as an example to prove that it isn't possible for there to be a human-grimm hybrid so that those who died wouldn't have done so in vain... and they got their proof when the test subject died."

Ozpin's eyes immediately narrowed when he realised what his friend was hinting at. "He's not Ash Fall."

"Not necessarily." James interjected. "From what we gathered from the lab the machine showed his heart stopping and then from the cameras we know he got up afterwards. I believe that the grimm that they used on him had somehow gained the boys memories and then mistook itself for him. It has taken over his body and is now controlling him like a puppet."

Regret briefly flashed in his eyes but it quickly disappeared behind a terrifying resolve. "I owe it to that boy to end him and give him the death he deserves. If only to atone for what I did."

Ozpin rose from his chair before turning to the window that overlooked his school. Silence hung ominously in the air as Ozpin thought over the boys fate. "I cannot let you kill him unless you can prove that the grimm is actually in control. Call me a coward but I do not wish to make my decisions based on a theory and kill an innocent child." He never turned around, unwilling to look at his old friends face as he delivered his final verdict.

The general said nothing and instead left the office. The sound of the gears turning echoed off the walls and tried to fill the empty void left from his departure but it wasn't enough.

It was never enough.

* * *

This right here is my where I take immense pride in my work. Believe it or not Ironwood is not the main antagonist in this fanfic. In all honesty there is no good guy or bad guy. In truth the thing I like about RWBY is how each villain isn't really a bad person. Now if you are just watching it for the action you would probably disagree but if that's the case then i'm gonna ignore you. I would like your opinion or speculation on what Ash is and if possible your reasoning. Until next time...


	14. What am I to you?

He stared with wide eyes filled with disbelief at the woman who sat cross legged atop his bed. Reciprocating the gesture, she took him in with watery eyes. "...Ash." Her voice was the sweet song that brought him out of his daze and yet he still felt he was dreaming.

He had dreamt countless times of their meeting, scenario after scenario playing out in his head that fuelled his morbid sort of curiosity but when he woke up he was always reminded of the fact he was alone.

This time was different, he knew it was different. She had grown into a beautiful woman but she had also become a different person. He still felt her comforting aura but he also felt something else. Some distorted presence that seemed to thrum with unimaginable power. It frightened him much more than he felt was reasonable.

"Why are you here?" His words came out much colder and sharper than he would have liked but he was quickly being drained of any self control being in proximity to his sibling. He wished nothing more than to hug her and feel her arms wrap around him as if to shield him from the world but 12 years of living in the wilderness had taken it's toll on his ability to trust.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Her voice was as smooth as silk and he was tempted by it alone to abandon his sense and submit to the aching pain in his heart.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm your sister." Him inhaling sharply was her only warning for the dam breaking.

"My sister abandoned me 12 years ago!" he roared back.

"I had to!" she retorted heatedly. "I wasn't strong enough to do ANYTHING! I was forced to watch my brother slaughter soldiers and huntsmen alike, the same little brother I was meant to be protecting. I watched you fight for your own freedom while I sat back and did nothing because I was nothing but a scared little kid. I let you fight, I let you suffer and I let you down." They were both inches apart and their yelling had no doubt made it through the walls and into the corridor. While Cinders face was a mix of rage and hurt, his was nothing but pure distrust that only increased her own grief.

"Do you think that we would just kiss and make up? That I would somehow forgive you and act like you never left?" It was in that moment that she realised how different he really was. Gone was the cheerful and optimistic child who would look up to her in unadulterated joy. Of course Emerald had warned her but seeing it was something else entirely.

She had idiotically assumed he would just forgive her because she was family but now she understood just how ridiculous that sounded. So she stayed silent as he venting, listening to the rage and hurt that emanated from the boys mouth.

After he was done he stood shaking with unwanted energy... negative energy. It enveloped him in an aura of stormy shadows and he fell to his knees. The crippling pain forcing him to throw his arms out in front of him in order to keep him from falling.

He screamed a harsh cry as his eyes bled tears of blood that stood out against the pale colouration of his skin. He felt the air around him thicken and his vision was obscured by a fog of black. He began to feel dizzy . It knew exactly what it was trying to do but unfortunately he had already activated his weapon. His victorious smirk lasted for only a second.

The clicks of the lighter was the only warning he gave before his whole body was set ablaze by his own flamethrowers. He withheld a scream and instead grinned madly amid the flames. "All you have to do is give me control and this end's." He said seemingly to himself. The black fog began to swirl erratically in a useless attempt at dispelling the raging inferno but after a few seconds it retreated quickly back inside of him.

Once again Cinder had been delegated to a helpless onlooker. Her eyes fixated on the the shadowed face of her scorched brother. She was only a few steps away from him and had clearly felt the blistering heat that had engulfed his form just a few seconds ago. Now all that she could picture was his mad grin and the roaring of a wild flame. She stood stiffly as the distance between them grew.

"You told me that your my sister but am I still your brother?" His voice was hoarse and he sounded tired beyond his years. His eyes were no longer the bright, flames that would fill her heart with unadulterated love and warmth. They were dull, crimson orbs that seemingly pierced through her carefully crafted mask. "We can't just continue our lives as if our time apart never happened. If you really want to be my sister than first get to know me."

"...Ash." Her voice was little more than a pleading whisper and an unpleasant surge of self-loathing made itself known inside her.

"Please... just leave." Flashing him a glance she turned and made her way out the room. When she shut the door behind her, he slumped to the floor and wept.

He stained his face with the crimson droplets of sadness but he didn't allow himself to feel any grief. Such a luxury was ill advised and for obviously good reasons. But mostly because he felt resignation over sadness. Such a wonderful dream could never possibly come true for a monster such as him. The harrowing truth had finally revealed itself. The lie that had sustained him for so long had come falling down around.

His sister never left because she loved him but instead did it out of some warped sense of pride. As if it was her duty to protect him and that he was just meant to keep relying on her for the rest of his life.

He swiped away his tears with a deathly calm and once again Ash Fall emerged from the husk of the scared little boy. Ash was a wraith... a monster. Feelings were not for him.

So he ignored the crying that echoed through his head and the painful throbbing that was tearing his heart asunder.

* * *

A.N:Here a thing for some people


	15. Can you love me?

It was clear that something was wrong with Ash. While Cinder could no longer claim that she knew her brother well, he had made that abundantly clear last night, she could definitely see the change or at the very least sense it. He seemed colder and more angrier. It's like any trance of positivity had vanished and was replaced by a terrible anger that was waiting to be unleashed. The worse part were his eyes. She could clearly see the red tinge that seemed to be distorting their usual colouration.

Regret blossomed inside her as she realised it was all her fault. It tore her heart asunder and pummelled any thought except for making amends. It was a very straightforward and simple but their was a very small detail that had stopped her. He was clearly avoiding her.

It made her both frustrated and proud of his skill. Cinder was still better and managed to track him down to the steep cliff that separated beacon from the rest of vale. He was facing away from her but she could clearly picture his face. Eye looking far beyond the horizon, thinking about things she couldn't hope to understand. His shoulders were low as if the weight of the world were weighed down upon them.

However Cinder was not some indecisive fool who would stand idly by as her loved ones left her behind so she walked up behind him and, after eying the ground distastefully, she lowered herself down besides him. If he hadn't already noticed her he did now but much to her hidden relief he had yet to turn her away.

When he finally spoke up she almost didn't recognise him. His voice was tainted by rage and laced with sorrow.

"It's funny. When I imagined reuniting with you I thought I would give up anything to make you stay..." he trailed off but he didn't really need to finish. She could read between the lines.

"I never meant to hurt you... when I left." He finally turned his head towards her. His emotionless, crimson orbs peered into her soul and made her feel unnervingly vulnerable.

"I thought that if I left then you wouldn't need to protect me and that when I came back we would... she paused but forced herself to admit her own fears. She wanted, no needed him to understand. "Be equals."

"We were always equals. You were my anchor." He took a shuddering breath to calm himself. "You were my humanity and when you left you took it with you."

Finally the weight of her failure had revealed itself. Her hubris, her own selfish desire had blinded her until she had forsaken the very person she was working to protect. In a soft whisper she asked the daunting question. The question that had tormented her dream that night. "Do you think we can ever go back to how we were? Do you think you can trust me again?"

A tired sigh escaped his lips. "I don't think that's possible, to go back to how we were I mean."

"I see..." She didn't express her sadness outwardly. Instead she did what she was taught and locked them away in her heart. However to her immediate relief he continued.

"We both have changed for better or worse." He paused in a brief moment of hesitance. "Can you honestly love me Cinder?" In a instance he transformed from the quiet sullen boy into the shadowy grimm who was infamous for destroying villages. Blood sprayed forth from his back as the skeleton for his wings began to grow in erratic bursts.

He did his best to conceal his pain but it was not enough. She could only imagine how it felt to have your skin be ripped apart from the inside. His breath was now heavy with exertion. Droplets of sweat trailed down his forehead and his legs were quivering as he strained to stay upright.

She didn't really react at first. Her wide eyes drinking in the sight of her kin. But eventually she reached out. A single, dainty hand reached out to touch it's face. The monster began a throaty growl and bared it's sharp canines.

The hand faltered as she visibly flinched... but only for a moment

Pressing onward she rested her hand upon his cheek. It shook the hand off restlessly and she let it drop back to her side.

Eyes narrowed as it now watched her with caution but that did not stop her. She pressed on once more but instead wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. The beast spasmed as it tore itself asunder. Roaring and thrashing until the red pigment of it's eyes bled into liquified sadness. The boy collapsed into her arms and they both descended into a mess of tearful dialogue. The whispered words transformed into sweet nothings until eventually their foreheads were pressed against each other and their fingers intertwined tightly as if they were afraid of letting go. Ash eventually separated himself from his sister but he keep her finger trapped between his own.

"Hey Cinder?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"I don't."

'I used to believe in a thing called love. It gave me hope that there was a place for me in the world.'

He squeezed her hand softly, taking solace in the fact that she was actually there and that this was not a dream.

'Now I know the truth. That everyone is born loved by someone.'

* * *

Salem sat upon her twisted throne. Her fingers drummed lightly against the corrupted material as her mind drifted away from her and towards a single person.

Ash Fall. A boy much like herself and that was an accomplishment only one other person could really attest to. She knew far more than she would ever admit to her underling. One could even go so far as to saying she knew everything about him.

Contained inside his body was a power not unlike herself but of course he was not 'graced' with immortality. He would die. Just like Ozma. She was curious though, taking a guilty pleasure in watching his life play out. How would his tale end?

A so-called monster like her?

Or a puppet like Ozpin?

Only time would tell and she would be present to witness it all.

* * *

A.N:Double chapter because I forgot to update but in fairness I did warn you that the updates would be sporadic.


	16. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Honestly Ash couldn't possibly imagine his life right now. He didn't have the capacity or creativity to make up how happy he felt. Sure, he wasn't exactly smiling but he knew for a fact that his frown wasn't as potent as before. Which brings him to his current situation in which he has his head in Cinder's lap and being more at peace than he thought humanly possible whilst she threaded her fingers through his wild hair in an attempt to rid it of knots.

He could tell Cinder was enjoying it too, judging by the soft humming. "Honestly you need to take better care of herself." She chided, despite the small smile on her face.

"It wasn't in my list of priorities. Besides, who would have cared?" He pointed out thoughtlessly only to regret it when her mood darken and her hands still.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine." She replies curtly. Lifting his head off her lap, she began to dust herself off.

"Today you and I are going shopping." The declaration was sudden if not a bit annoying.

"Why?"

"Because the dance is coming and you will be spending it with me."

"But Cinder-" One look from her immediately shuts him up. He knew that look. It meant she would not drop this.

He decided to change tactics. "It's way too late and besides my hoodie is too dirty."

She scoffed at him. "If you think for a moment that I will let you attend with a hoodie you are mistaken. You will wear a suit." "What's a suit." All Cinder could do was sigh.

* * *

The next thing he knew he was being dragged through the Vale as she visited every tailor shop in order to find a suit. Ash could help but notice the way everyone's eyes seem to be following Cinder and judging by how agitated he was feeling they were not positive emotions.

It dawned upon him just how different they looked like a violent street rat, which wasn't necessarily wrong and she looked like a queen in her own right. Of course he couldn't be certain if Cinder was aware of this or not. If she was then she didn't show it.

Still, his nerves were reaching their limits. Every time he made contact, on purpose or not, he had to fight the urge to bite or snap... or maim. It eventually got too much. They took a detour into a small alleyway and he collapsed against a wall as he calmed himself down.

In all the luck only he possessed some thugs emerged from the both sides to corner him and his sister.

The leader, a very smug looking man, was eying his sister with a look that was making it all the more tempting to snap. "Well, look what we got here boys. Some emo wannabe and his hot sister."

He tapped on his chin as if he was thinking. "Tell you what. You leave your wallet and your sister here and we will... take care of them for you." He drawled extracting some elated giggled from his goons.

Ash couldn't speak for his sister, but personally he was satisfied with how quickly his smugness died once he realised he had been stabbed in the thug screamed into his left hand as Ash leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "Usually I dislike killing people slowly but i'll make an exception for you." He unsheathed his claws from the man's stomach and slowly inserted them into his throat. The man gurgled on his own blood as he tried desperately to call for help from his retreating comrades. Once the light finally left his eyes did he pull the claws out. Blood pooled at Ash's feet but, he paid it no heed and closed his eyes as he rested an open palm upon the corpse's chest. The body began to glow with an orange light before disintegrating into ash.

He opened his eyes once the body had disappeared. The ash scattering in the wind and his eyes tracked it as it floated into the sky.

Cinder piped up from behind him. "Why did you do that?"

He didn't turn to face her and instead kept his eyes skyward. "He deserved to die, but at least he should die a person. I won't pretend to mourn, but I will honour him."

"He doesn't deserve it."

"Who are we to judge who's worthy. All I hope is to receive the same treatment when I finally die."

"Let's go Ash." She urged as she began pulling him away. "We have a suit to buy."

"Yes, it's time to go."

* * *

The suit they ended up buying wasn't anything special, but it reminded him of those fancy rich people that he used to see as a child. It was the usual black and white, but the jacket had fiery orange highlights. Cinder had also tamed his hair. Now it was combed and shiny, nothing like the dull and tangled mess of before.

When he was presented with a mirror, he could scarcely recognise himself. Cinder had transformed him into an entirely new person.

Ash suddenly hated this idea a little less. Maybe it was time for him to try being someone else, if only for a little while. Besides the world could live without him for a night and he could too.

So when the dance was upon them, he danced with her until midnight. Of course he was taught by Cinder rigorously the days leading up to it so he was a testament to her if nothing else.

The only unfortunate thing, at least for Cinder, was that they danced on the balcony. Ash being the recluse that he is having opted for a more open experience and she agreed once she saw Ironwood enter the room.

Except Ash could stop glancing back inside. Towards the man in the white suit. A dangerous curiosity was building inside. A desire to ask him the questions he never could. To ask why he always felt sad whenever he would gaze in his direction. To see if he was happy dying by his hand.

And so he began to walk. One foot after the other in a repetitive cycle. Each step brings him closer to his hunter. The general began to stiffen as one of his eyes locked onto his approaching form. He continued forward until the older man was looming over him.

He stared directly into Ironwood's eyes. "Hello General."

"Wraith." His hand hovered over his nonexistent weapon, and faltering when he realised it was elsewhere. "What do you want?"

"I came to speak. After all, I don't think I get many times to do so otherwise."

The older man merely nodded his affirmation as his face remained as stoic as it had ever been.

"Why are you so sad?" Whatever the general had been expecting, it was clearly not a question of this caliber. Nevertheless answering the question seemed harmless enough so he graced it with an answer

"Because I failed those children and I failed you."

His head tilted in innocent curiosity. "How?"

"I didn't get there on time."

"Tell me something, when the time comes... will you have the strength to pull the trigger?"

"I will." There was something searching in Ash's eyes. A wanton desire to believe that maybe it was possible. A hope he wished that wasn't his own. A desire to finally experience a death he felt he richly deserved.

"I will hold you to that." All that was audible was the faintest trace of a whisper... and all he left was a teardrop. One of joy.

He then joined his sister who had posted herself behind the railing of the outdoor balconies. He draped himself on the railing beside her and muttered a small thanks when she pulled him into her embrace.

"It's been a long night."

She flashed a hidden smirk as she spotted a distant figure leaving the CCT. "Yes, yes it has."

* * *

A.N:Sorry for the long wait but I did say I would be inconsistent.


End file.
